


One More Thing

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	One More Thing

Giles lifted the glass to his lips, pausing before taking a sip. The fire crackled quietly, warming the room, if not his spirits. With a small smile, he took a drink of the amber liquid, closing his eyes and savoring it. There was something intriguing about a holiday you didn't have to celebrate. Of course, he knew the story of Thanksgiving and of its differences and similarities to the Harvest Home celebrations of England in the past, but knowing and celebrating were two decidedly different things.

Not being required to celebrate, he was able to sit here at home, enjoy a nice glass of whiskey, listen to some music and go stark raving mad. 

He'd never been this bored. He was used to Buffy and the rest of the Slayerettes rushing in and out like wild animals, never respecting his privacy or having any sense of decency. While it wasn't always fun, it certainly made for interesting evenings at home. 

Instead of that, tonight he was doomed to his own company. The Slayerettes were all gathered at Buffy's mother's house, doing the traditional thing, as Buffy had said. She'd invited him, but being the only adult besides Buffy's mother hadn't seemed to bode well. Although the thought of Xander carving the turkey had nearly caused him to choke on his drink. 

"Enough, Rupert," he admonished himself. "You've been alone at night before, what's the use of all this woolgathering?" 

"It entertains the sheep?" 

He looked up and smiled, seeing Willow silhouetted in the doorway. "Hello." 

"Hi." She walked in, shutting the door behind her. She held a basket by its handles, which she lifted up so that he could see better. "I come bearing gifts." 

"Myrrh and Frankincense?" 

"No, that's a whole 'nother holiday away." She set the basket down on the table desk and took off her coat. "I brought food. Xander couldn't be trusted not to eat it all, so Buffy roped him into helping with the dishes. Which means I got elected to feed the lonely bachelor." 

"Oh, thank you." He smirked. "Is that my epithet these days? Poor, old, lonely bachelor Giles?" 

"You're not old." Willow sat down next to him on the couch. "And you are a bachelor." She looked around the room speculatively. "And I'm hoping you're alone and I'm not interrupting something?" 

"No interruption," he assured her. "What did you bring?" 

Willow set the basket on the coffee table and opened it up. Pulling out a plate and silverware, she smiled at him. "We wanted you to experience the whole 'nice china' thing. Buffy had to get this from the basement, so you'd better appreciate it." Wrinkling her brow, she smiled. "Her words, not mine." 

"I'll be sure to thank her for her sacrifice." 

Taking out a cloth napkin, she whipped it from its swan shape and lay it flat on his lap. Grabbing another one, she repeated the gesture, this time leaning over and tucking it under his chin. Giles raised his eyebrows and she couldn't help but smile. "I saw it in a movie once." 

"Of course." He smiled back, his mind focused on the warm feeling settling in his chest as he watched her, reliving the light touch of her fingers against his skin. 

"Okay, we've got turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, sweet potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, and a salad. Salad first." She held out a small bowl. "Shall I serve you, or would you rather do it yourself?" 

A loaded question if he'd ever heard one, Giles thought. "Whichever you prefer." 

Willow nodded and whipped the top off the bowl. "Viola!" She shook the salad onto his plate and handed it to him, along with a fork. She watched him spear a bite then shook her head. "Wait!" 

"Wait?" He asked, the food poised before his mouth. 

"You have to say what you're thankful for. It's a tradition." 

"What were you all thankful for?" 

"Well," Willow ducked her head. "Buffy was thankful that everyone was there and safe and alive and not demons. Xander was thankful he was with friends and not at home. Joyce was thankful that her daughter was still alive and able to come home to her. And II was thankful that Buffy came into our livesand brought you with her." 

He met her embarrassed gaze. "Me?" 

"You're a friend too, Giles. I mean, sure a mentor, but you're also someone we all sort of like to hang out with. We pretend it's kind of wiggy, but do you really think we'd be over here all the time if we didn't sort of like you?" 

He chuckled. "I never actually thought of it that way, I must admit." 

"Maybe you should." 

"Perhaps." He looked down at his salad and set the fork back on the plate. "All right. I'm thankful I have such wonderful friends who look out for me, particularly a certain witch who would sacrifice doing the dishes to come and share dinner with a lonely bachelor." 

"The certain witch is more than glad to do it." She held up her fingers. "I can't have dishpan hands, you know." 

"And I'm thankful" Giles paused. "I'm glad you're here, Willow." 

She smiled and nodded to his food. "I am too. Now eat." 

***

Sighing, Giles leaned back, watching Willow through half closed eyes. "That was delicious." 

"Buffy's mom is a good cook," Willow was carefully stacking everything back in the basket. "You've reached the realization point." 

"I have? What have I realized?" 

"Thanksgiving has absolutely nothing to do with Indians and Pilgrims. It's all about eating too much good food, planning on Christmas and, if you're a typical guy, watching football while the womenfolk do all the cleaning." 

"Xander must be suffering." 

"Nah, Xander's used to being womenfolk. His parent's didn't give him much choice. His mom doesn't do anything around the house and after dinner she and his dad sit and drink and argue. He used to always escape to the kitchen. Which is why he's over at Buffy's watching TV with her and her mom." 

"I see." He looked at her more openly. "Is that a hint? You can go if you'd like. You don't have to feel obligated to stay here with me." 

"I want to stay here with you." Willow stared into the fire. "It's comfortable here. Besides, the tryptophan in the turkey is starting to take effect." She yawned. "I'm all sleepy." 

"Come here." He patted the cushion next to him. "Sit there." 

She moved over, her eyes questioning. Giles just shook his head and got up, walking over to the stereo and changing the record. Something soft and delicate drifted out of the speakers, the soft Celtic lilt filling the small room. Giles moved back beside here, slipping into his same seat and placing his arm along the back of the couch. 

"Close your eyes." 

Willow did as he said, letting the music wash over her. Giles hand moved down onto her shoulder and he tugged her gently against him, pillowing her head on his chest. Willow burrowed a little closer, snuggling up to him, her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt. "Giles?" 

"Shh, Willow." 

"Right." She sighed softly and let herself drift, lost in the music and the strong scent of him. 

Giles stared down at the top of her head, his heart beating erratically. With a simple movement, he was stroking her hair, running the silky strands through his fingers. He started humming softly to the music, closing his eyes and drifting off as well. 

***

The room was dark when Willow opened her eyes. Dark and strange, yet comforting. She moved slightly, surprised to hear a noise. Raising her head from its warm resting place, she met Giles' eyes in the shadowy firelight. "Guess we fell asleep, hmm?" 

"It would seem." 

Relaxing back against him, Willow noted her left arm was wrapped around his waist and her right hand hovered somewhere near his belt. A quick glance down brought a sigh of relief as she realized that, other than the fact that she was touching Giles, she wasn't touching anything she shouldn't be. The sigh ended as a quick intake of breath though, as she realized what she shouldn't be touching wasn't exactlyat rest. 

"Did youdid you sleep well?" She asked softly. 

"Very. You?" 

"Yes. I mean, I did." She nodded, loving the feel of his shirt against her skin, the roughness of the hairs that decorated his chest giving it a crispy feel. "I should get up" she blushed, hyper aware of what she'd said and that healready was. "Buffy and Xander are probably worried." 

"They haven't called. Perhaps they're too engrossed in their movie. It's only been," he looked at his watch and cleared his throat. "Oh my." 

"What?" 

"It's one in the morning." 

"Eeep." 

"Perhaps we should call them?" 

"Maybe." Willow pulled away, trying not to notice the harsh sense of loss she felt when she lost contact with him. Sitting up, she stopped suddenly. "Hey." 

"Yes?" 

"The basket's gone." She picked up the single sheet of paper that lay in its place. "It's from Buffy. She and Xander stopped by on their way to patrol and didn't have the heart to wake us. Especially since we were up all night last night studying up on this week's demon." She smiled. "She says she promises not to worry as long as I'm home before noon." 

"Nice to know that she trusts me," Giles laughed. 

"Shouldn't she?" Willow tilted her head, her question laced with meaning. "If I were you, I'd be a little upset. I mean, she walks in here, sees me asleep in your arms"

"Fully dressed, Love." 

"And yet assumes that I'm perfectly safe. That you wouldn't lay a hand on me. Shouldn't your male ego be all insulted?" 

"Would you like me to be?" He asked rather incredulously. "Should I act as you suggest, propriety would demand that I do something to prove that I'm more of a man than she thinks I am." 

"Right." Her eyes widened. "Oh. Right. So, we should just go back to sleep and pretend I didn't start this conversation." 

He leaned back against the arm of the couch and nodded. "That might be best." 

"But coulddoes that mean that" She shook her head. "Do you think propriety would allow me to fall asleep with you again? Without the demanding, man proving thing?" 

"I think that would be safe." 

"Whew. Then there's one more thing to be thankful for," she said softly as she moved back into his arms. 


End file.
